


You stuck on me darlin'

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, I Don't Even Know, Javier Raya is a saint, M/M, Sexy Times, cyprus, replay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Perhaps Yuzuru isn't as over it as he had thought he was.And Raya is an angel.(Sequel to Part 7)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu & Javier Raya
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	You stuck on me darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16! we have Cyprus (2019) - Replay by Tamta
> 
> A Sequel to Part 7, cuz I thought this song fits Javi's perspective.

**You got a problem, 2AM I'm in your head**

**Let's just be honest tonight, yeah**

**Only I can solve it**

**You're twisting, turning in your bed**

**Them sheets need my body tonight**

_“You taste so good.”_

_His tongue seemed to taste every part of his skin that Javier could find. His neck, his chest and finally one of his already tender nubs. He was so sensitive that he just wanted to scream for him to go get on with it._

_But he knew how Javier liked to take it slow sometimes. Make him beg for it._

_It drove him crazy but Yuzuru loved it._

_“Please don’t stop.”_

_Yuzuru grabbed the thick curls between his fingers and kept his head in place. The moan that escaped his lips as he tugged on the sweaty strands, did wonders to his already aching cock._

“Just like that cariño.”

_“Come for me cariño.”_

Yuzuru opened his eyes.

Raya sensed the sudden change in his body language and stopped his ministrations. His mouth already past Yuzuru's briefs and half dragging the elastic waistband down his thighs with his teeth.

“What did you just call me?”

“Yuzu…I just thought it would be easier for you.”

Yuzuru’s head was killing him. He had been tired alright, but the sudden pet name made him completely break loose from his fantasy.

A fantasy where Javier Raya wasn’t the one staring back at him.

“Easier?”

“Because…that’s what he used to call you all the time…”

_He doesn’t call me that anymore._

“You are not here to make it easier, just to make me forget.” He was answering far too harshly to a man he had just asked to make him forget an ex-boyfriend. if anything he should be thanking him and not put him through one of his mental breakdowns.

“I know, sorry.”

Raya dipped down again but as his hands grabbed his hips in order to make him sit still while he took off his underwear, as he kissed the skin below it as an apology, Yuzuru took a decision that he would perhaps regret for the rest of his life.

“ _Cariño, just tell me what you want.”_

“Stop.”

Again, Raya looked up and once he saw Yuzuru’s panicked expression, he pulled his briefs up patiently and sat down on the bed next to him.

“I did something wrong again?” he asked him, even though he probably knew what was going through his mind. Raya wasn't that naive.

“No no, you were perfect.” He had been more than perfect, he had never wished to be someone else at that precise moment. “I’m just…so sorry.”

“I get it. There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

Yuzuru closed his eyes and cursed the day he had met Javier. 

“I’m so fucked.”

“Not yet.”

“Oh my God.”

“Hey, it worked.” He said as Yuzuru rolled around, laughing like a hyena and he finally noticed how crazy it all looked. Two almost naked men sitting around on hotel bed, making bad jokes as if they hadn’t been seconds away from screwing each other’s brains out.

**That's when you call me, that's when you call me**

**Say you're feeling lonely**

**Early in the morning, early in the morning**

**Time is moving slowly**

**We keep it undercover**

**I know you miss the taste**

**Heart beats like an 808**

**You need my love on replay**

**You stuck on me darlin'**

“I really tried you know?”

Raya had somehow produced a bag of chips from the room’s cupboards and despite hating the sight of food after midnight, Yuzuru couldn’t help but get his fair share from the greasy bag as he basically cried on the Spaniard’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but I think it’s better this way.”

“Why? Why can’t I just move on.”

His current bed partner looked at the mess of a person next to him, and kept shoving chips inside his mouth to keep him focused on chewing instead of bawling.

“If we had done this, you might have regretted it in the future. And breakups don’t work like that, sometimes you are not just ready to fuck whoever walks by a few days later.”

That seemed about right.

It just didn’t seem fair. He wanted to just let go and not feel and act like a teenager who had just been dumped by his crush.

Yuzuru looked at the mess around him and started sobbing again.

He looked so pathetic.

This time Raya was prepared and brought up a box of chocolate cookies. As soon as he waved them in front of Yuzuru’s nose he stopped the dying cat-like sounds and took five before Raya had chance to offer.

“Why did I fall in love with the wrong Javi.”

Raya pat his heads and his tone turned somewhat serious, “You fell in love with the best Javi for you.”

_Did I really?_

**Like a love song on repeat**

**Yeah, you've got a problem, alright**

**And I know I'm the one to blame**

**Because I make you scream my name**

**And baby, I'm all in tonight**

**You need my love on replay**

Yuzuru got dressed at the fastest speed he could manage. He could barely look back at the man still asleep on his bed, he definitely didn’t want to be reminded of what he had almost done the previous night.

Both to himself and the poor guy he had somehow seduced to fall into his trap.

Perhaps Javi had been right. He was just acting like some desperate creature in search of the next available thrill. The next adventure. The next chase.

_“You fell in love with the best Javi for you.”_

Yuzuru couldn’t stop thinking about the words Raya had whispered to him last night. They had reached deep inside of him and perhaps made him realize a thing or two.

_Would it be crazy to hope?_

Grabbing his skates, he tried to get out the door as quietly as possible. Raya didn’t even stir as he closed the door and suddenly he could breathe again.

Until he hit his head against a hard and familiar chest.

“Good morning, leaving so early?”

_Oh no._

“I mean…if you can still walk that means he wasn’t that great huh?

_Just stop._

“A shame that you didn’t have such a great night as mine, but don’t worry I won’t go into details, it would be unfair after such a lousy fuck for you.”

_So he and Sonia really…_

“Sonia is a wonderful lady, you are very lucky.”

_You both are._

Yuzuru turned around and made his way down the hallway, his carry on just behind him. He wouldn’t let Javier see the tears, he wouldn’t look weak in from of him ever again.

But he also didn’t see a different set of tears fall down a broken-hearted man’s face.


End file.
